Hope Songs
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Chiharu an odd,weird 15yr,that plansto gain world peace bygaining trust of every village,no matter the distanceor size of thevillage.As for moneyshe sings in each village to gain enough moneyfor ameal.oneday she comes to a village near Akatsuki, what now?


**ALWAYS READ BOLD WORDS! :D**

**Yes I know I have many unfinished stories, but, but, I had to make this story too :O. And of course the Akatsuki are in it :D. I do not OWN any Naruto stuff, only a few made up character and maybe places. Uhmm, I don't know the pairing for this, I usually let my readers decided, which is you guys –points- or gals, which most of you ARE. **

**Summary: Chiharu Furi an odd, weird lone 14 years old, that plans to gain world peace by gaining trust of every village, no matter the distance, or size of the village. As for money, she sings in each village to gain enough money for a meal. But one day she comes to a village near the Akatsuki base. The people there fear the Akatsuki, so one of them, because of order tell the Akatsuki a girl came. What will she do now?**

**Songs of Hope**

_A boy fell upon the ground, pushed by her mean classmate boys. He was told that girls are yucky thing such as his younger sister who was only a year younger. He didn't want to lose his friends, so he agreed to their words, but now he lay on the ground. He had told many cruel words to his sister, only because his so called friends told him. But the words "I hate you" were too horrible to say. His mother always told him to care and love his younger sister, because she will need him for the war to come._

_He fell beside her, only because he couldn't say those three words to her face. Not once had she fought back or yelled at him when he told her she was ugly, or stupid, or yucky. She never left his side, always looked down and agreed to his words because she was taught to listen to her older brother. _

_The bullies came closer to him, and her eyes widen as they were ready the punch him out, she jumped pushing one, and the domino effect took place, as the three boys fall on top of each other with her on top. She got off, and went in front of her brother, her eyes teary, her face red, and her brows frowned. She stretched her arms wide to protect him._

"_Leave him alone!" She yelled at them, though her small size, she was brave enough to stand for her brother. His eyes went teary too, his nose running, and he was trying his best not to here, here he was, treating his sister horribly, and yet she in return protects him. _

"_EW! A girl touched me!" One of the boys said standing up. They said a few cruel things to them, spit and kicked dirt at them and ran off. The boy bowed to his sister, and said sorry, and that she was very cute, and smart, and kind. And that he loved her very much._

_._

_._

_._

_For days the girl waited, far away from her village, for months, and months. A year lasting food with her. It had been three years since that day, the war has started, and she was only eleven. Her brother was twelve, he told he would be back a few days ago, but he had yet to return. The war seemed to have ended, to her eyes, and she peeked out. The small village was in ruins, broken down, and bloody bodies everywhere. Kids and their parents so close to each other and yet so far, it seemed somewhere reaching to save them, but they were too late. _

"_M...Mom...Brother..."She called; her eyes searched left and right, looking, checking. They had to be alive, they just had to. And then she spotted someone with the same clothing as her brother and she hurried to check. She turned him over, he was stabbed from behind. She trembled, and she turned, and saw her mother at the end of a spear that was through her head. _

_Her tears poured down, her teeth clenched, she looked left and right, seeing if anyone had been left alive in this small forgot village. But she saw no one...They were all slaughtered, all dead, all but her._

...

Chiharu pulls up her backpack, with enough food and for three days only, she was off to the next village, she waved goodbye to the friends she made in the Tiyako village and set off to the next. She wore knee height dark purple shorts. At first they were pants that she bought, which ended up too big, so she cut of it off horrible, which made it have ripped up ends. Her top was yellow, and nothing special to it, her hair was up to the end of her ears, with her bangs going across her forehead. Her figure was skinny few to the fact that she doesn't eat much; she was about five foot four.

She had no shoes, she had no sock, she had nothing on her feet, it was bare, with scratches and bandages.

**FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

I looked down my map, that was my fiftieth village so far...The next one was Yoku, not far, will only take my a week if I were to walk there. I rolled my eyes to the corner in attempt to look at my bag on my back. If I were to eat half a lunch box every day I should make it there, without starving too many times. I just hope I get more money this time...and it's been a few weeks since I've washed...

I looked up at the sky. It hasn't rained in awhile around this area, so I haven't gotten a wash...I've got to find a river or lake to swim in. I wonder if my smell has to do with people not staying to listen to my song and offer money, I don't smell that bad for them to smell me from a certain distance. My stomach grumbled and I sighed, my eyes drooping down.

"Aah~ So hungry..." I put away the map and kept in mind I have to turn soon. I looked around as I entered the forest; the hot sun was replaced by the cool moon, as the sound of animals and insects surrounded me. I decided to sit down for a break, to eat, as my stomach grumbled for the hundredth time. Set down my bag, and took out a lunch box. There was rice, six egg rolls, six dumplings, six sushi and five fried shrimps. I pulled out my chopstick, and started to eat the rice first, moaning in bless as I finally get food to eat.

My happy moment as I noticed I've eaten three of each and half of the container of rice. I sighed again, not full or satisfied with the amount. Thought I told myself, I would be very hungry if I did eat it all, so I placed it away. I lifted my bag again, and started my way down the road. I continued this till I reached the village. I almost fall against a building from exhaustion, and no sleep. I cleared my throat and began to sing.

"_I remember, years ago, you told me too late,_

_I love you; you still stayed by me as I was with your best friend,_

_Pain stabbing your heart, but I selfishly told you to stay._

_It was soon to come, that our path that crossed would depart,_

_And go opposite ways, though I tried to follow you,_

_Though I tried to show you love,_

_Thought I tried to care for you,_

_We told each other everything,_

_Promised to never tell lies,_

_Promise to always tell each other everything,_

_We were so close, and we grew to love each other,_

_But as I looked now, thought love is strong,_

_It only destroyed our friendship,_

_How long has it been since I last saw you?_

_Will our path meet again?_

_It's already been a year now, and I still think of you,_

_Even your friend that I loved left me,_

_I remember, years ago, you told me too late,_

_I love you; you still stayed by me as I was with your best friend,_

_Pain stabbing your heart, but I selfishly told you to stay._

_It was soon to come, that our path that crossed would depart,_

_Had I done something wrong?_

_Why have you left me?_

_Why have you turned away?_

_Was it the pain?_

_Why have you left me, without telling me why?_

_I remember, years ago, you told me too late,_

_I love you; you still stayed by me as I was with your best friend,_

_Pain stabbing your heart, but I selfishly told you to stay._

_It was soon to come, that our path that crossed would depart"_

As I sang, people slowed down to listen; I was sure the ones that gave money were the one that have experience heart break, I saw a man, his eyes were wide on mine, and then be turned and ran off out the village. I ignored him and began to sing another song.

"_Why~? Look around you, look at yourself,_

_See the people, see the creatures,_

_What is the difference, can you tell me?_

_You can speak, as can they, _

_You call can see as do they,_

_So tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_Why are you pulling at each other?_

_Hating each other?_

_Pointing knives at each other?"_

As I continue to sing, I notice people are moving away, as eight men and one women walk through. All wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"_Why~? Can you tell me why~?_

_Can you tell me why?_

_War is around us, war is what we crave for,_

_But can you still tell me, why?_

_People dying, children starving, _

_Nation losing, nation hating._

_Can you just tell me why~?_

_What did we do to become this low~!"_

I began to almost scream.

"_Why have you, yourself look down on people!"_

Silences, with money still being thrown.

"_Can...you tell me, why? Can you tell me why?_

_Can't we just get along? What have you seen in each other? _

_To lose trust, faith, honour? Just tell me why~? _

_Just tell me why?"_

My head was low, with my cold, pale face.

"W-why has an o-outsider come h-here?" A villager lady asked clenching on her son, my head shot to her.

"I'm...I'm only a passerby, a wanderer"

"Are you a ninja from the war? What else do you want from us!" Another shouting and people crowding yelling at me. I stood up, looking left and right.

"I'm not a ninja, I'm not from the war I'm only fifteen"

"We've seen many young people in the war that are very skilled!" an old woman yelled.

"But I'm not one of them"

"Like we'd believe you!" they started to throw rocks, but the men, with one female in black cloaks only stood and watched. I turned and jumped on the building window ledge, and climbed up, jumping onto the next one, and to the roof. I stood up tall, with a firm face.

"Stop acting like you're the only victims of the war!" they froze from my yell. "I've been traveling from village to village! And what have I done? I've only sung! I've done no harm, I've shown no throat! And this is how I'm welcomed?"

They went quiet, looking left to right whispering.

"MOMMY!" A kid cried out, and everyone's head turned, there was a man, with an ANBU mask, holding a child, a knife up to his neck. They froze.

"Listen here, this village is worthless, and is in no need to exist so everyone leave or I'll just slay every one of you." They trembled, and I glared, I jumped down the building, rolled on my back and up on my feet.

"M...Midori" the mother called her son, as he started to cry. I stared again at the man in front of the black cloaked people, he had orange hair, and all had headbands that were crossed out. Did people here not know that, that meant rouge ninjas? I turned to the ANBU and took a step.

"Why don't we do a bargain here?" I asked.

"Huh? Like what, there isn't anything here that I want" I looked around, I looked at myself, looking for something to trade off.

"Ok...What would you want for...let's say...sparing the village, and leaving it existing?" I tried, and he laughed. "Ok, ok, how about, we spar"

"Why would I want that?"

"Ah..." I walked toward him. "Wellll...I don't plan to shut up anytime soon, I'm rather persistent, so how about we spar, you finally get rid of me and then get rid of this village?"

"Wow, you must really have a death wish" By now I was right in front of the boy, I quickly took old of the knifed hand and pulled it away from the boy, I turned around, raising my hand that held the hand of the man, making him let go of the knife because it would have twisted his arm. The knife was now in my hand, I took the boys hand and pushed him passing me, I raised my leg and aimed for the face, it was caught. "Wrong choice kid" I took hold of his mask, my leg still caught, I pulled.

"What'd you say I couldn't hear behind the mask?" I pulled it far and then let go, whipping it in his face. The boy ran to his mom in an embrace, as the ANBU held his face in pain. I stepped on his foot, gave him an uppercut, and the flipped, slamming him on the ground with the heel of my shoes. I brought his to my face, holding the front of his uniform. "Tell, whoever your taking orders from, or if it's from yourself, then tell your stupid brain, to never show up here again, to try to take away this village. The only reason for you to do so is if its abandon. Now if you were blind, then I'm sorry, retire from being a ninja, if not possible then, your dead" I dragged him then into a nearby pond outside the village, and threw him in.

"Why did you do that?" And old man asked. "Are you trying to trick us?" I held out my hand defensively.

"Hey, you can look me over, I've got no weapons, scrolls, or whatever ninja's have, and I'm just going from village to village helping the best I can"

"Very well, then first you must pass our tests to gain our trust" My bag strap slid down my arm.

"...What?" I asked nervously.

...

Before I knew it I was running around doing stupid things, like the laundry, unclogging the toilet, buying stuff, cleaning, cooking, and babysitting.

"AAaahh, are you sure this is a test? It's been days!" I yelled at the old man.

"Of course it is, you foolish youngster!" He yelled back.

"It feels more like you're using me," I started. "With things you're too lazy to do!"

"Don't talk to your elders in such a matter young lady!"

"I can and I will, you have no power over me!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

"Ohh? And what's an old man like you going to do? Crawl over to me and wave the walking stick in my face, are you?" Before I knew it I was sitting in front of a store, hugging my knees, with an aura of depression over my head, and bumps of being hit on my head.

"That'll teach you a lesson or two" The old man walked away, I heard a female laughter, and I turned, the orange haired man and his group was still there, the blue haired lady with him was laughing. She walked over to me.

"What brings you here?" she smiled. I stared up, my eyes sparkling, and I shot up quickly.

"Soooo pretty..." I coughed. "Ah, my legs brought me here...to answer your question that is. But it's what I've been saying; I'm just going around helping people".

"But why is what we want to know" The orange haired man said, walking over with his group. "No one does something for free"

"I guess you're right...My intension is, I thought, if I gained every villages trust, I could somehow make world peace" He narrowed his purple eyes.

"A mere child like you?"

"And why not?"

"Not even a ninja" The girl added.

"Perhaps you should stay in your level of reach, and choose a more suitable goal for yourself" The man added, he turned along with the others and behind to walk off. I clenched my fist.

"You know what!" He stopped and turned half way to me. "One person can make a difference! I've gained so far fifty villages in the past year, and this one will be my fifty-one! If I keep this up for years to come I will succeed!"

"And if you get killed?" My eyes widen, at her words. She smiled. "You never thought of that did you? Blinked by your goal" I looked down.

"At least...AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING! All you're doing is going around and letting people down! What do you know!" the orange head appeared behind me in a flash, and in a cold, chilling voice, he spoke.

"You...know nothing! You should go back to your family and stay there" Flashes of the war went before my eyes, and I turned to him sharply, throwing a punch, he took a step back, my arm not reaching.

"Pain..." Blue haired said with a concerned voice.

"For your information..."I said behind clenched teeth. "I've lost all my family members in the war, three years ago" Blue haired was right next to me.

"What...is your name?" She asked.

"Chi...haru Furi...why?" She turned to the other man.

"Pain...should we..."

"Oi, oi, oi are you serious with taking a kid?" I turned at the new voice of a man with a scythe. "She'll be such a pain"

"Chiharu, would you like to stay with us?" I blinked over and over staying at the women. Weren't they just a second ago threatening me to leave? And now they're inviting me to stay with them?

My eyes went swirly in confusion.

"Ah...Maybe..." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Then let's go"

"Go? Go where?" She took hold of my wrist and dragged me with the group. She was walking backwards looking at me up and down.

"You rather look like a boy with that short hair and cloth"

"Hey, they're all I've got; I'm using the small amount of money I get from singing for food and water"

"And that smell..." She mumbled. I yanked my wrist from her, and looked to my right, pouting, and embarrassed. "When was the last time you took a shower?" She asked, they turned slight, the men. I gulped.

"Week...and few days...ago..." I mumbled quietly. Her eyes widen. "Well what do you expect, I've got no home, and I'm just traveling..." I said, defending myself. She took my wrist, and dragged me to continue.

"I've got a lot of things to do with you, I'm going to wash you and scrub your hard, feed you, give you decent cloth, and you have no choice in the matter"

"But I can wash myselfffff"

"If you're fifteen and three years ago was the war, you were only eleven, I'm thinking your mother had to tell you shower every time because you didn't like to. And I'm sure you didn't know how to properly take a shower back then, nor were you taught properly till this day" She explained. "I bet you just stand under the water"

"..."

"Or I'll just have Kakuzu, Kisame or Zetsu to wash you" My eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, " I said over and over. "A GUY?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that, or Pain"

"But, but!"

"Kakuzu is our medic, over there" She pointed at a masked man. "Kisame is over there, the blue person, he's a water type" I stared at him, he turned and greeted with his sharp teeth, I bowed my hand nervously in greeting back. "Zetsu is him" She pointed at the man next to me, with half coloured face. "And you already know Pain, I'm Konan, that blond there is Deidara, the red head beside him is Sasori. Hidan, and Itachi, and that's everyone" I turned to her robotically, my smile cracking.

"U-uhm, and...You ARE going to wash me right...not any of them?"

"I'll think about that, I've got a lot of work to do after all" Noooooooooooooooooooo, I yelled in my head. I mean it's not that I hate men or anything it's just I'll have to be naked and he'll be touching me! I felt my soul leave from my mouth. What did I get myself into...

"OI! Bitch, why do they get to wash her, I'd like to touch some female here too!" Hidan yelled his fingers curling in a perverted way. I gulped.

"That's exactly why you can't Hidan, Deidara and Sasori have a mission, and Itachi has to talk with Pain-Sama. So I guess we'll have to rule him off."

"Tch" How about we go with no one washing me, and I'll wash myself? Huh? Huh? I asked to no one.

**Chapter one there, review, and tell me who do you think should wash Chiharu?**

**Kakuzu, he could wash her in more than one place with his tentacles. Kakuzu would have to patch her up anyways so ya.**

**Kisame, would but this giant man to her, with big hands, and weird smile.**

**Zetsu would have his plant think off, and awkwardly quiet while she tries to bring a topic.**

**Review**

**Vote**

**And yeah done.**


End file.
